


Cry Together

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: When Duty and Desire Meet Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pining, Reverse Crush AU, Slow Romance, When duty and desire meet, collab story, older chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: There was a part of Chat Noir, deep down, that knew he hadn’t recovered from almost losing her.It was an ugly, vicious, protective part and it made their battles harsher. Made him harsher.~After the final battle, and Ladybug's near death experience, Chat Noir is finding it difficult to cope. They find a way to come to terms together.(Set in the When Duty and Desire Meet Universe)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When Duty and Desire Meet Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859833
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	Cry Together

There was a part of Chat Noir, deep down, that knew he hadn’t recovered from almost losing her.

It was an ugly, vicious, protective part and it made their battles harsher. Made _him_ harsher.

Every criminal brandishing a weapon at her was that one bastard, that one bastard that had almost took her life.

He felt like he was losing himself; losing his kindness.

And he hoped she might find him again, because he couldn’t do it on his own- he wasn’t strong enough.

“Ok, come on, spill Kitty-Cat.”

Chat Noir refused to look at her, keeping as much distance as he could despite the rooftop they were on being so small. He curled his hands into fists as anxious tremors made his chest ache, made it hard to breathe. He remained silent.

The soft hissing of feet against roof tiles signified Ladybug closing the distance between them. Chat found it hard not to wince. Turning his eyes skyward, he willed himself to be strong. If he failed, if his resolved crumbled, he didn’t know what would happen. Perhaps that was the scariest thing about it. The unknown.

He’d had too much experience with the unknown in the past half a year. Just once, he wished he had the answers, or even some semblance of a clue as to what to do.

A warm hand placed on his shoulder made Chat Noir wince and lower his gaze to his feet. But Ladybug wasn’t to be deterred. Sidestepping around him, she gently placed her fingers under his chin and tilted it up until he could no longer stare at the ground. When she spoke, her voice was vulnerable yet strong at the same time. “Look at me.”

He couldn’t refuse her. Ever.

Ladybug’s eyes were warm but no smile graced her perfectly pink lips. There was a crinkle in her mask where her brow was furrowed ever-so-slightly and, as usual, she seemed to understand exactly what was going on with him. Chat had never understood how she did that, how she just got it. Got him.

“I healed a while ago,” she said, taking her hand away from his chin and holding both of his hands instead. “But I don’t think you did.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened, his head shook. “I’m not the one who almost-” he choked on the last word. It was too terrible to say.

Ladybug nodded in understanding, “You know,” she said, carefully, gazing down at their entwined hands, “If almost lost you? I think I’d be a wreck inside. On the outside I might be trying to be strong. I might even overcompensate a little, which would be understandable though, given what we both went through,” Her eyes flicked up to his again and in that one swift movement, it felt like Chat’s soul was being bared for her and her alone. “But I think what I’d really want, deep down, would be to let it out. Let out all the pain I’d been trying so hard to shoulder alone.”

He swallowed around a lump in his throat, fighting desperately against the tears welling in his eyes. “I can’t,” he rasped. He had no right to cry. _He_ was the one who’d failed _her_. “I _can’t_.”

Before he knew what was happening, Ladybug tugged his hands forwards, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying herself into his chest. “Please,” her voice shook. “Please do it. For me. I can’t stand to see you tear yourself apart like this. We’re a team, right? We fight together, we laugh together…” she lifted her head up to look at him, and only then did Chat Noir notice the tears cascading down her cheeks. “We cry together.”

And just like that, the damn burst. All of the pain, the fear, the gut-wrenching horror of the last six months came out. Chat Noir pulled Ladybug closer, cradling her head like the time he’d held her almost lifeless body, and sobbed. He let it all out. Just like she’d asked him to.

They stayed that way for a while. Clinging to each other, crying, shaking, comforting each other, until the tears slowed down. Ladybug waited for Chat to release her, and Chat was grateful for that.

She gave him a watery smile, one which he returned. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” he replied, scrubbing at one of his eyes.

“Good because I’m starving,” she sighed, spinning on her heal. “I always am after crying, wanna get some McDonalds or something?”

“Sure, sounds McGreat,” Chat Noir replied, following her. “Hey,” he added, reaching out to grab her wrist and stop her before she leapt off the roof. She turned back, curious. “Love you.”

There was brief flash of something in her eyes, a little frown that had Chat Noir worried for a second. But the moment passed and Ladybug beamed at him instead. “Love you too. Now come on already, silly kitty. I want a Big Mac.”


End file.
